Out of the Darkroom into the Abyss
by My.LifeisStrange
Summary: This story is an alternate reality of the alt reality in LIS episode 4 The Dark Room. Chloe is the same person and not in a wheel chair but Max is the mean Vortex Club girl that we saw at the start of the Alt reality in episode 3. This is my first upload on this fanfic site so I apologize if it's hard to read. I'll continue it if you guys like it and if I can get new ideas.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**9 Months before episode 4, Seattle**

"Come on Maxine I know you're gonna love it at Blackwell I mean isn't that where you grew up?" Max knew Victoria was right but she still had to keep Victoria guessing.

"Why do you want me to go back so badly? And how many times have I told you to call me Max never Maxine?!" Max knew how to play Victoria ever since she meet her many years ago.

"Ok.. I hear Mark Jefferson is gonna be the professor of photography in the coming semester!" Victoria bursted out in excitement.

"Really? is that the reason you really wanna go?.. well I guess it's understandable he is god damn dreamy" Max admitted in confidence unashamed to Victoria.

"I knew it Max you'll love it there! Please I want to go to the same schools together.. but if you don't wanna go we can pick somewhere else" Victoria was practically begging Max and Max knew she had her in the palm of her hand.

"Ok, I'll go to Blackwell this year but I have bad history with someone back home.. I didn't exactly leave on the best of terms with my ex childhood best friend… " Max looked down at the ground.

"Don't worry you've got new friends now Maxine and my friend Nathan has lots of connections, he might even get us into Blackwell's Vortex Club!"

 **6 Months before episode 4**

It's been 3 months since Max and Victoria decided on attending Blackwell and together they've taken over the whole school practically. Max quickly became the queen bee with the help of her loyal sidekick Victoria. To Max everyone was not cool enough for the Vortex or just jealous of everyone in the Vortex.

Kate Marsh was one of the people who would annoy her with her constant "good girl" persona, whenever Max would party Kate would be there always preaching to her. One day Max would catch Kate partying and use it against her.

Then there was Nathan Prescott who normally hates everyone but he took a liking to Max. Of course Max knew how to manipulate Nathan along knowing exactly what strings to pull. It was easy since Nathan's mind always seemed distracted, Max knew he hung around Frank Bowers and Rachel Amber when he wasn't hanging with the Vortex Club. And Speak of the devil herself Max though as Rachel Amber approached Max and her Vortex Club.

Rachel was the only one Max knew who rejected becoming a Vortex Club member yet she still would appear at the Vortex Club parties somehow. Max hated that, it's like Rachel thinks she's too cool for the Club even though Rachel plays it off effortless. Rachel could be the Vortex Club leader and queen bee easily if she wanted to and Max knew it. But standing next to Rachel was this tall blue haired punk girl who Max didn't recognize.

"Victoria who's that with Rachel?" Max asked curiously thinking that she already knew everyone in Blackwell. "Oh she's a total loser the one who got expelled a little while ago, and I hear Rachel and her are a thing. I think her name was Chloe"

Hearing that name instantly alerted Max "What?!" Max looking flustered, was this the same Chloe that she grew up with? Her childhood BBF? She looked so different. Max unable to look away at Chloe as Rachel approached the group.

"So what you guys up too? Frank hook you up with anything good for the Vortex thing you guys routinely do?" Rachel asked out of boredom with Chloe at her side playing on her phone. Chloe hated being around Blackwell but she'd suffer through it just to hang with Rachel. "Chloe" Max said out loud approaching the blue haired punk. Chloe didn't even notice until Max walked right up to her.

"Holy shit.. Max fucking Caulfield.."

Chloe put her phone down in surprise with quickly turned to anger. "What the fuck… so you make new friends and abandon your old ones huh? How many years.. you never even tried to write or even fucking call me!" Chloe was already irritated and Max didn't really have any excuse but she couldn't look weak in front of her Vortex Club.

"You want an apology or something? fine.. sorry.." Max said in a sarcastic tone and Chloe wanted to punch her right on the spot only for Rachel to rush over and calm Chloe down. "I knew this was a bad idea c'mon lets go to our spot and chill for a bit babe" Rachel said quickly taking Chloe out of Blackwell before Chloe could do something she might regret later especially since David might be right around the corner.

Max retreated back to her Vortex but knew she didn't want to leave it like that with Chloe. "Nathan do you know where their "spot" is at?" Nathan nodded knowing where their spot was. "It's the junkyard, here I'll go with you Max you never now what that punk bitch is gonna do". Max sighed but obliged knowing the junkyard isn't exactly the safest place and Nathan seemed cool with Rachel so those two could talk while she talked with Chloe.

Nathan pulled up to the junkyard entrance and parked. He then opened his glove compartment and handed Max his gun. Max looked at him a bit shocked not knowing he had a gun. "Why would I need that?" Max rejecting the offer so Nathan put the gun in his jacket "You'd be surprised Max, you never know what that girl's gonna do especially when she's high" Nathan laughed.

Max and Nathan approached the little base in the junkyard where Rachel and Chloe always hung out and saw them just about to light a joint. Rachel saw them approach and smiled happy to see Nathan and even Max. Chloe meanwhile just wanted to medicate with her girlfriend in peace and was annoyed seeing Nathan and especially Max. "Look I think you should hear her out, she was your best friend babe" Rachel encouraged Chloe and Chloe annoying obliged. Rachel quickly grab Nathan and left with him to give Chloe and Max some privacy.

"Um.. nice place" Max said trying to break the ice but Chloe didn't budge. "Why did you come here Max?… You just wanna hella piss me off huh?" Chloe said annoyed and Max was starting to get frustrated already not used to having people talk down to her.

"Look.. I didn't want to come off as a helpless jerk in front of everyone in Blackwell so I apologize and just want to be friends again. I could probably even get you into the Vortex Club" Max offered only for Chloe to get angry

"So you'd rather put on a fake face then actually admit you're sorry to me? and why would I ever want to be in your little club? So I could hook up with random guys like Nathan Prescott? keep your lame ass club offer" Chloe coldly rejected and Max was now annoyed with her "No you're right, you don't belong in my Vortex Club just look at you, a complete little punk" Max insulted and Chloe didn't give a shit anymore "Just go away, and you know Rachel's a hella better friend to me then you ever were so I won't ever need you in my life ever again".

Max couldn't take anymore and stormed out of the yard while Chloe began taking hella huge hits of weed. "Max! are you ok? what happened?" Rachel stopped her genuinely concerned "Get out of my way.." Max said angrily which frightened both Rachel and Nathan as Max packed into Nathan's car wanting to get out of this place. "Wonder what's her problem" Nathan laughed

"So I'll see you tonight at the party Rachel?"

"Yeah, I wanted to get Chloe to finally come out to a party but I guess not tonight. Oh well.. eh besides Mark wanted to see me for something tonight anyways but I'll stop by afterwards" Rachel smiled

"Sure, I'll see you tonight" Nathan smiled knowing tonight would be the night he would finally be able to impress Mr. Jefferson with his photography.


	2. Chapter 2: Something Strange

**Chloe:** "Rachel please call me back when you get this message"

Chloe paced inside her messy decorated room worried that Rachel hasn't returned any of her calls or texts. Is she mad at me or something? Chloe knew Rachel wanted her to go to that Vortex club party but she got hella high after that argument with Max.

 **Chloe:** "Ugh, maybe she's hungover in her dorm room still..."

She had to make sure Rachel was alright so she quickly took off for Blackwell asap. The courtyard was a ghost town except for Samuel cleaning up the aftermath of the party, no doubt everyone was knocked out from partying all night.

 **Chloe:** "Rachel? Are you in there?"

Chloe knocked on Rachel's door to no answer.

Frustration and worry began to flow into Chloe's mind.

 **Chloe:** "Yo! you know where Rachel's at?"

Chloe asked Dana who was nursing her own hangover.

 **Dana:** "Not so loud geez! And no I haven't seen her this morning but she seemed pretty hammered last night at the party" Dana said informing an even more worried Chloe before going back in her dormroom.

Chloe paced for a bit and finally decided to bite the bullet and ask Max. Max was basically running the Vortex with Nathan and Victoria at her side so she would know anything and everything that happened last night.

 **Chloe:** "Hey Max?.. um I need to talk to you"

She knew Max would be angry with her but she was desperate for information about Rachel.

 **Max:** "Ugh what do you want? How'd you even get in here? You're not even a student at Blackwell anymore"

Max was speaking like she was high or something.

 **Chloe:** "Do you know where's Rachel? Is she alright?" asking as nicely as she could

 **Max:** "I don't know, why the hell are you asking me? I wasn't even at the party. Go ask Nathan" Max said not even caring about the situation at all and shuting the door in Chloe's face.

 **Chloe:** "Damnit Max! Open the door!" banging on the door angry and kicking it before someone hears the argument and approaches.

 **Kate:** "Are.. are you ok?" she asked politely seeing Chloe angry and tears starting to flow from her eyes.

 **Chloe:** "No! Nobody here can help me! And nobody cares! My best friend in the world is missing and Max won't help me or she doesn't even give a shit!" pissed off only for Kate to comfort her.

 **Kate:** "Would you like to come into my room and talk? Maybe I could help" kindly offering and Chloe accepted since Kate was the only one to offer help to her. As Chloe entered Kate's room she noticed how Kate's room was nearly the complete opposite of her room. While Chloe's was messy and screamed punk rock Kate's room was organized, well lit, clean, and even had a pet bunny.

 **Kate:** "Can I offer you some tea?"

 **Chloe:** "I just wanna know where's Rachel, I've left like 15 messages, she hasn't texted or called me back, and nobodies seen her since the Vortex party last night"

 **Kate:** "Oh, that's unlike Rachel, but I'm sure she's ok" saying in a comforting tone "I wish I had more answers but I didn't attend the party last night, there's a lot of sketching things that happen in the Vortex Club so I tend to stay away from it."

 **Chloe:** "I know but Rachel's hella responsible, she wouldn't do something stupid. I just need to know who she interacted with, maybe she crashed in someone's dorm. I thought she might have crashed in Max's room but guess not"

 **Kate:** "Actually Max didn't go. She doesn't really talk to me much but she was really upset about something when she came back last night. I think she was hanging in her dorm with Victoria all night" she said in a quiet sadder tone. Kate always sees the best in people even if they're kind of a jerk.

 **Chloe:** "Thanks for your help I really do appreciate it" saying nicely and quickly leaves the room and the girls dorm. She didn't mean to be rude but Rachel was the only thing on her mind and she needed to find her.

Chloe was cautious approaching Nathan's room. She knew he had a short temper but she needed to get information from him. Damn should have took one of step douche's guns for protection. Chloe knocked on Nathan's door quickly but no answer. So she tried again banging on the door this time and Nathan eventually came out. He looked out of it either hungover or from lack of sleep.

 **Nathan:** "What the fuck do you want?" speaking angrily and flustered

 **Chloe:** "You know where Rachel is?"

 **Nathan:** "Rachel?.. no, why would I know where she is? I didn't even see her last night" trying to close the door only for Chloe to stop it.

 **Chloe:** "Bullshit! Rachel went to that party and Max said you were in charge last night so you must have seen everyone who was there, you're lying where is she?!" Chloe shouted

 **Nathan:** "Yeah I was in charge, doesn't mean I know where everyone was at! Now get out of my face!" Nathan pushed her out and slammed the door. Afterwards Chloe could hear him smashing things in his room which puzzled her but she knew not to stick around knowing the Prescott's would blame her for the damage if she hung around.

"Hey I think you might wanna leave before Nathan really loses it, trust me he's out of control" a voice from the other room talking to Chloe

"I was just about to.. who are you by the way?"

 **Warren:** "I'm Warren, nice to meet you. I've seen you a couple of times hanging out with Rachel right?"

 **Chloe: "** Yes! Do you know where she went? Please I need to find her" Chloe asked with hope in her voice

 **Warren:** "I saw her last night but afterwards I have no idea, I think she left with someone pretty early but I don't know who"

 **Chloe:** "Oh... ok thanks.." Chloe said not happy with Warren's answer but not in the mood to ask him further questions.

There was only one other place Chloe could think of that Rachel could be. It's a long shot but maybe she was high and crashed at their spot in the junkyard.

Chloe sped out of the Blackwell parking lot and to the junkyard. She was pushing the engine of her beat up truck at her speed and got to the junkyard within 15 minutes. She slowly got out of her truck seeing nothing encouraging. She entered their spot and there was no signs of her, no Rachel only the graffiti wall of dreams of Los Angeles. There was nothing but silence as Chloe laid down on the couch tired from running around all afternoon. She looked up into the sky hoping wherever Rachel was that she was ok as a lone deer was looking at Chloe in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3: All or Nothing

**\- I wanna thank you all for your kind reviews of the story so far! I hope you like this latest chapter.**

 **Day of the Rewind**

Its been 6 months since Rachel Amber disappeared. Everyone searched relentlessly during the first weeks but as the weeks turned into months people began giving up assuming she just left for Los Angeles to chase her Hollywood dreams.

After 6 months past pretty much everyone forgot about Rachel Amber, her dorm room was cleaned out and a new student took residency. The only thing left of Rachel's presence were the countless missing person posters placed by Chloe but even she had mostly given up hope after 6 months.

The past 6 months for Chloe had been absolute hell. She had nobody, Rachel was gone, Joyce tried to be there for her but she had work pretty much everyday at the Two Whales, and her childhood friend Max turned into a typical "Mean girl" of Blackwell.

Those 6 months Chloe just hung out by herself and smoked everyday mostly at the junkyard. She'd start using more drugs as her depression got worse and worse. Even Frank Bowers noticed she had been buying at a furious pace from him thus getting herself in debt to him. Eventually he would have to cut her off not only because she hadn't paid him for weeks but he was concerned for her health.

Chloe knew she'd have to find a way to get cash fast not only to pay back Frank but to get out of Arcadia Bay. There was nothing left for her in this town, Joyce maybe upset but at least she had David while Chloe had nobody but how would she get so much money?

She knew Nathan Prescott had the money and she could blackmail him if he wasn't protected by his corrupt family, the Vortex Club, and her ex best friend Max but Chloe was desperate...

In the afternoon Chloe drove to Blackwell, she could blend in better when it was after school with all the other students in the courtyard.

 **Chloe:** "Alright where's Nathan..." she only needed a few hundred dollars and to Nathan a few hundred dollars is spare change. She didn't spot Nathan but what she did she only infuriated her.

 **Max:** "Come on lets start with this wall and we can get all of them by the end of the day" she spoke as Victoria, Courtney, Taylor, and Max began ripping down all the left over Rachel Amber posters that Chloe had put up over the months.

 **Chloe:** "Hey! Put those back! What the hell are you doing?!"

 **Max:** "She's been gone for 6 months already, she's gone and these posters are doing nothing but making our campus ugly"

 **Chloe:** "You don't know shit! She's out there and I need to know what happened to her!" as Max and Chloe started arguing all the students around them began to listen to the fight.

 **Max:** "You're right she is out there, and she's probably a lot happier without you. I mean you're a fucking train wreck."

 **Victoria:** "Not to mention she smells like cigarettes, you're not even a student here so get out"

 **Chloe:** "Don't tell me what to do you fucking tools, where's Prescott as soon as I find him I'm out of this shit pit of a school"

 **Victoria:** "Nathan is getting preparations for the End of the World Party so he's not around, now leave"

 **Max:** "Besides Nathans not gonna help you with anything, in fact I bet Rachel never even told you that Nathan and her hooked up"

 **Chloe:** "Liar! She'd never hook up with that loser!" Chloe was beginning to lose her cool at the thought of Rachel being with anyone else

 **Max:** "Oh poor Chloe, in fact I bet Rachel's in LA right now living it up and laughing at how she so easily ditched you!"

Max's whole group laughed with her and that was when Chloe snapped. She said she wouldn't let Max or her Vortex jerks get to her but that line about Rachel ditching her just brought all the bitter memories of people who let her down and abandoned her over the years.

 **Chloe:** "SHUT UP MAX! Rachel didn't leave me behind! She's a real friend unlike you! Five years! And you didn't even call once!" Max didn't really have a response at this but Victoria did.

 **Victoria:** "And why would she? Maxine doesn't need you. We own the whole school, hell we own this entire town."

Max and her group laughed and looked down at her but Chloe had enough she was going to knock them all out not caring anymore. She balled up her fist and the first person to get it was gonna be Max.

 **Chloe:** "Shut up!"

Chloe swung her arm back for more power but before she could attack someone grabbed her from behind.

 **David:** "Chloe don't!" he grabbed her and tried to hold her back

 **Chloe:** "Let go of me!" she fought back and elbowed David in the chest. "Fuck this. Everyone is against me! Fuck all of you!" she knew she wouldn't accomplish anything now with step douche eyeing her every move and she stormed off in her truck.

 **David:** "Alright shows over. Everyone disperse immediately" David saw Chloe take off and hoped she wouldn't do something she'd regret later on.

Max and Victoria continued chatting on they're group when Nathan came back from get the supplies for the Vortex party.

 **Max:** "Did you get it?"

 **Nathan:** "Of course, was a little late but I know Frank needs to make his sales. What was the idiot security guard yell for?"

 **Max:** "Nothing just had to get a loser out of the Blackwell"

 **Nathan:** "Whatever, I got us a little something extra from Frank too, lets light it up"

Max smiled as Nathan lead everyone to the center of the courtyard. Everyone in the Vortex Club Zachary, Dana, Hayden, Logan, Juliet, Taylor, Courtney, Sarah, and Victoria gathered near. Everyone in the club knew they could basically do anything with Nathan there and especially with David now off duty probably searching for where Chloe went.

They were the kings and queens of the school now, even Principle Wells would be powerless against the Vortex Club as Nathan took out his purchase from Frank in brood daylight. Everyone was laughing and smiling and Max felt like she was in a daze of smoke but Nathan hadn't even begun to smoke it yet.

 **Max:** "What the hell?.. Gah my head.." Max whispered to herself. Wonder if why she was getting this hella powerful headache out of nowhere. Max started nodding off and almost tilted over before Victoria caught her.

 **Victoria:** "Maxine are you ok? What's wrong?"

 **Max:** "Nothing... just tired.. come on let's medicate before they take all the good stuff" Max smiled but suddenly her head began to feel like it was exploding from the inside as she closed her eyes and breathed heavily for a few minutes.

 **Victoria:** "Hello, are you even listening, Maxine?"

 **Max:** "Max, never Maxine."

 **Victoria:** "...I know, sorry, Mad Max. You're not pissed at me, right? Right? Do you want to go hit the girl's potty and smoke' em peace pipe?"

Victoria looked at Max puzzled. She hasn't ask Victoria to call her Max in years, and Max had this look in her eyes that Victoria had never seen, it was a look of innocence and uncertainty.

Max looked at her strangely, what happened? Why is Victoria acting so nice to me? And what's with these clothes I'm wearing?! She could hear and see the people around her it wasn't Kate, Warren, or her other friends she was hanging out with the people that despised her.

Max got up and left. She saw Warren hooking up with Stella which seemed completely random to her.

 **Max:** "Oh no.. this is totally fucked up! what else have I changed?.. Chloe!" Max looked around in confusion. Before barely anyone even knew who she was and now everyone was greeting her nicely and almost kissing up to her. It made Max hella uncomfortable as she headed towards the bus stop before Nathan caught up with her.

 **Nathan:** "Wait Max where you heading off to?"

 **Max:** "Why do you care?" Now this really shocked Max. Nathan Prescott was asking her where she was going? and he was asking nicely? In Max's timeline Nathan didn't want anything to do with her.

 **Max:** "I.. I just need to clear my head" Max didn't want to mention Chloe knowing Nathan and Chloe never got along.

 **Nathan:** "Can I give you a ride?"

 **Max:** "Um.. I'm just gonna take the bus alright"

 **Nathan:** "The bus?.. really? Alright whatever, see you at the party tonight then" Nathan looked at Max puzzled as well. Why would the queen of Blackwell want to take the bus like a nobody? But Nathan wouldn't question her twice.

As Max got on the bus she saw all the beached whales to her horror. Oh god I didn't change anything... I need to find Chloe. As the school bus stopped Max ran towards Chloe's house as fast as she could. From the outside the house didn't look any different and Chloe's truck was in the drive way. Max couldn't wait to see Chloe so she could make sense of this timeline. She smiled running towards the door knocking on it awaiting to see Chloe. But nobody answered, she knocked on the door again harder calling out Chloe's name when the door finally slowly opened.


	4. Chapter 4: Shellshocked

**Again thank you for you kind reviews and feedback. I'm glad my story doesn't suck lol**

As Max knocked on the door her heart was beating at a hella fast rate. She was so confused at the fact that Victoria, Nathan, and seemly all of the Vortex Club had treated her nicely. When Max last used her rewind she made sure that William didn't have his car keys so he would never get into that horrible car accident. She hoped that even in this fucked up timeline William would be alive for Chloe's sake. Her head was spinning after going back so far into the past but she would go to the ends of the earth for Chloe and with that in her mind the door finally opened.

 **Joyce:** "Max? What are you doing here?"

 **Max:** "Hi Joyce it's so good to see you again, is Chloe here? I need to see her."

 **Joyce:** "Max, now is not a good time. I don't know what happened with you two but Chloe came home furious..." as Joyce spoke David approached Max and Joyce already irritated from earlier.

 **David:** "Max leave our house right now. You kids show no respect to authority! You think you and your little club can do whatever you want in Blackwell?" David spoke angrily as Joyce tried to defuse the situation.

 **Joyce:** "David please don't yell at Max.." but with that David shut the door on Max leaving her shell shocked by what just happened.

Oh god what did I do? Max thought to herself. What kind of fucked up reality have I entered? Not only is Chloe mad at me for some reason, I'm friends with the Vortex Club, and on top of that I couldn't even save William...

 **Max:** "Chloe!" Max yelled from the sideway but she got no response from Chloe's window. She could see the smoke coming out so clearly Chloe was smoking something. "Chloe! Just talk to me please!"

 **Chloe:** "Get out of here, I never want to see you again!" she yelled out her window and slammed the window shut.

Max stood there devastated hearing Chloe yell at her like that. She didn't know what to do anymore and she felt lost as ever. After about 10 minutes of rejection Max felt it was no use and sluggishly walked back towards Blackwell. Having her best friend completely reject her like that felt like a punch right to the heart.

It took her about half an hour to walk back to Blackwell but Max had so much on her mind that she didn't even notice and as soon as she walked on to the main courtyard there was Victoria.

 **Victoria:** "Max where have you been? We were suppose to pick out outfits to wear to the Vortex party, Courtney was gonna do your makeup too"

 **Max:** "I uh.. I don't wanna go to the Vortex party"

 **Victoria:** "What are you talking about?! Max we have to be there, it's our party. Are you mad at me or something? I feel like you've been avoiding me ever since this afternoon"

 **Max:** "I have?... oh um well I guess I could make a brief appearance I guess.."

 **Victoria:** "Great! I'll text Nathan and Taylor to prepare everything, Courtney's gonna meet us later in my room"

Max felt so out of place and awkward just having this conversation with the person she once considered the meanest girl in Blackwell. As she walked into the girls dorm she pasted all the Rachel Amber missing person posters "she's missing in this reality too?" Max felt so lost even though she'd walk down this hall so many times before and everything still looked the same.

 **Max:** "Kate..." she looked at Kate's room which didn't have any police tape like it had in her prior timeline. Max carefully approached the door, she didn't know what to expect but she desperately needed a friend to talk to so she knocked lightly.

 **Kate:** "Max... what do you want? Just leave me alone.." Kate looked miserable, her room was dark, tear covered tissues all over the floor, and she looked like she'd been crying.

Oh no, Kate must have been drugged in this reality too. Max thought to herself but she was able to save her from that roof in her reality so Max knew she could save Kate again.

 **Max:** "Kate I know what you're going through but we can get through this together. I know Nathan Prescott is behind all of this, please let me help you"

 **Kate:** "Help me? Like you helped me that night at the party? I didn't want to go to that party but you had to talk me into going... and then you laughed when I told you what happened to me! I would never do those things that are on that video!" Kate began to cry and Max tried to comfort her only for Kate to pull away.

 **Kate:** "You and Nathan have always been out to get me, ever since the school year started.. don't pretend to care about me now" Kate closed the door on Max

Max turned to her room and just laid on her bed feeling a tidal wave of emotions hit her. It was bad enough that Chloe was upset with her but now Kate was in a severe depression and this time Max was partially responsible for making Kate's life a living hell. Max felt equally trapped though she had left her reality to try and make a better one for Chloe and just ended up screwing up everything far worse then it was.

Maybe there's a simple way out? Like an eject button that would get her out of this hell. The picture! Max thought she could just rewind back but she didn't have the childhood picture of Chloe and herself. She searched in her bag for any pictures she could use but all her pictures were just with Victoria, the Vortex club and Nathan. She looked though all her pictures.

 **Max:** "Oh.. my god.." she held up of picture of Nathan giving her a kiss while she took a selfie of them together. "I hooked up with Nathan Prescott?!" suddenly the picture began to zoom and she could see the events of that night on the picture like it was a tv. She was high in the Vortex Club and she was drinking, smoking, and kissing Nathan.

Just as she felt like she was about to rewind back into that moment she quickly dropped the picture to stop the rewind. Max then looked at her phone realized that she didn't even have Chloe's number. As she searched for a potential picture she could use for a rewind her journal fell out of her bag.

 **Max:** "Maybe I could use something in here" Max was glad that at least the Max in this reality still kept a journal. As she read the journal she realized how different this Max was, she couldn't believe the things she was reading. How she became best friends with Victoria Chase during those 5 years in Seattle while Chloe had nobody after she left and William died, how she became the queen bee of Blackwell instead of Victoria, how badly she has treated Chloe, Rachel, Kate, and Warren the people who were her friends in her prior reality.

Max laid on her bed feeling like an emotion wreck. She had no idea what to do, how was she gonna change this? Everything in this reality felt so fucked up to her as she closed her eyes hoping to wake up in Chloe's room where they were together but when she opened her eyes her world got even darker.

 **Max:** "What? No! NO!"

Furious wind and rain hit Max in the face as she tried to cover up. She was on the roof of the girls dorm. Max's tornado vision had returned but this time it was even worse. The sky was a dark red, the stars were black, the moon split into two moons, and destruction surrounded her but she could see the tornado clearly even through the darkness. She could see Principle Wells, Miss Grant, Samuel, Joyce, David, Rachel, Frank, Victoria, Nathan, Warren, Kate, Chloe, and all the other students. They were all at Blackwell together but they couldn't see the tornado rapidly approaching even as Max screamed for them to run and find cover.

How could they not see all of this around them? it was only obvious to Max? She screamed as the tornado was about to swallow everyone she knew before she was transported back into her dorm room. Her nose was bleeding which meant it only confirmed her vision. Alternate reality or not, the storm was on its way.


	5. Chapter 5 Recovery

Max laid in bed for what seemed like the whole day. She felt emotionally drained but she couldn't sleep with everything on her mind and she couldn't just stay in bed even if she wanted to. At least it was the weekend and she didn't have to attend any classes but there was the party that was happening soon and to Max that felt like more pressure than any class.

The first thing Max wanted to do was to get out of these strange clothes and back into her normal Max attire. Victoria might be able to pull off white pants but Max couldn't, at least in her mind she couldn't. Max grabbed her clothes, shower basket and headed off to take a shower, maybe that would reenergize her.

The showers were empty so at least nobody would see her have a mental breakdown in the showers. The warm water felt great like washing away some of the stress in her mind but as she got out of the shower Max saw the link to Kate's video written with lipstick in the bathroom mirror. It was bad enough that this versions Max didn't erase the link but as she looked at the mirror more carefully she realized that it wasn't written in Victoria's handwriting. It was Max's handwriting! Her heart dropped now realizing why Kate was so angry with her.

 **Max:** "I promise... I'll make this right" she said to herself as she furiously erased the link with her bare hands.

Max exited the shower and put on her normal clothes. As she exited the restroom she saw Kate opening her door.

 **Max:** "Kate! Hold on, listen I know I haven't been there but I will be from now on.. I know Mr. Jefferson and David Madsen haven't been supportive or they don't believe anything you say but I believe you. Please I want you to have my phone number so if you ever need another friend I'll be there for you"

Kate looked at Max and saw the genuine look in her eyes and felt like Max was being honest with her.

 **Kate:** "Max I... I don't know what to say.. I thought you hated me." Max went to hug Kate, she was still a bit resistant but accepted Max's hug. "Thank you Max" Kate flashed a quick smile to Max before she left the girls dorm.

It helped that Max talked Kate down from the roof just a day ago in the reality she just came from so she had an idea of what to say to her. But Max knew Kate was just putting on a friendly face, she's still broken after the months of bullying.

Max thought to herself there was so much that was happening all at once! She knew she had to watch over Kate but then there was Chloe.. Max wished she had more background information on what happened between the two of them. A pissed off Chloe would mean she's gonna get herself in trouble and Max would have to save her even if Chloe wanted nothing to do with her.

 **Victoria:** "Max! Wait!" she sprinted down the hallway to catch Max before she left the girls dorm.

 **Max:** "Victoria? What's wrong?" she asked a bit relieved that Kate left the dorms before Victoria appeared. Kate would never trust me if Victoria was near me.

 **Victoria:** "We had to postpone the party. It's Nathan... he's been acting totally erratic since yesterday. I don't know what's wrong with him" Victoria confided to a surprised Max. She had never seen Victoria show any kind of vulnerability to her before but even in her past reality Victoria and Nathan were really close.

 **Max:** "I'm sure he's alright, he seemed ok just a few hours ago"

 **Victoria:** "He's not fine! I think he got into a big fight with his father over the phone or it was someone that was yelling at him but I know it was his father. Remember Sean Prescott? Even when we were with Nathan he had no problem just yelling at him right in front of us"

Max thought to herself I met Nathan's dad? Damn I wish I had memories of this Max's reality!

 **Victoria:** "Max.. I don't know if you know this but.. Nathan has a gun in his room. What if.."

 **Max:** "Nathan is smart he's not gonna do something crazy like that" of course Max said this for Victoria's benefit she knew Nathan was a wild card capable of anything. "Do you know where he is?"

 **Victoria:** "No, he took off after the argument, he sounded so irritated. I was gonna try to talk to him but honestly he scared me in that moment. I'm gonna ask around see if anyone knows where he went, I'll text you when I find out more" Victoria went back to her room with a frustrated but concerned look on her face.

Another thing I have to worry about great.. Max thought to herself but at least I don't have to go to some party the Vortex Club is throwing however it was 8 pm already so that meant she probably didn't have enough time to go anywhere outside Blackwell without getting busted for breaking curfew. Guess I'll have some dinner then. Max walked outside the girls doom out to the main campus where she was stopped by a familiar face.

 **Jefferson:** "Max, have you been avoiding me? I haven't forgotten about you even if you wish I did. Why haven't you submitted a photo for the Everyday Heros contest?" Max almost rolled her eyes even in this reality I'm slacking on my photography in Mr. Jefferson's class.

 **Max:** "I'm sorry Mr. Jefferson I've just had a lot on my mind especially today. But I'll submit my photo soon I promise"

 **Jefferson:** "Good, listen I know your busy with your club activities, planning for parties, and other teenage stuff but don't throw away this chance. You have a gift Max, you see things that not many other people can see, and I can even see a bit of myself in your photography. But I've lectured enough for the today have a nice weekend Max"

 **Max:** "Thank you Mr. Jefferson, have a nice weekend" as Jefferson left to go home Max found it interesting or strange that this realities Jefferson was the only one who basically treated her the same.

Max went into the main dinning hall to grab a quick bite before deciding what her next move would be. The food at Blackwell was no where near as good as food at the Two Whales but at least there was a decent selection. In fact the Two Whales might be a good location to try to talk to Chloe, she always goes there to get her grub on plus Joyce be there but then again Max remembered how badly her first interaction went at the Price's home. Joyce isn't exactly on my side in this reality.

The junkyard is another possible location I could try to talk to her Max thought. It's nice and secluded so Chloe can be herself there and I can try to make up with her. It's basically a home away from home for Chloe but on the other hand I don't know how badly this realities Max treated her. Max doubted Chloe would hurt her but a rage filled Chloe was capable of anything just like Nathan and on top of that Chloe may have one of David's guns in this reality as well.

The last place would be the lighthouse. It was always their favorite place to hang out as kids and those memories held a special place in Max's heart but did Chloe feel the same way? They used to be pirates together but had that changed? Max remembered reading the journal of this realities Max so Chloe may not even have the same memories. All this mind bending reality thinking was starting to give Max a major headache before someone approached her.

 **Warren:** "Hey, um are you ok Maxine?"

 **Max:** "Warren? Um I'm fine and please call me Max not Maxine"

 **Warren:** "Oh, ok I guess. You looked like you were in pain right there. Must be the food, I'll see you later then"

 **Max:** "Wait! Can I ask you something? Even if it might sound super weird?"

 **Warren:** "Um.. sure?"

 **Max:** "What do you think about me honestly?"

Warren looked at Max surprised at her question.

 **Warren:** "Well... I mean.. You're cool in the Vortex Club and everything but I don't really know you that well to judge. I mean I remember asking you to "go ape" at the drive in but well you know.."

 **Max:** "Warren I know it's weird but I need to know all the details because well.. I'm not myself. Don't freak out but I'm not the Max you know."

 **Warren:** "What do you mean?"

 **Max:** "Warren you're probably the only one I know that won't laugh or think I'm high for telling you this but this reality isn't mine. I know the Max that you've known was basically a bitch but I promise you I'm not that person anymore and I need your help"

 **Warren:** "Max that's crazy but I kinda of believe you. I mean you don't even talk like you used to, and you would always wear designer clothes like everyday. But how?"

 **Max:** "I don't know... I can't explain it but I know something bad is gonna happen soon. I need you to look after Kate Marsh. It's horrible for me to even say but I think she's going to try and take her own life by jumping off the roof of the girl's dorm"

 **Warren:** "What?! Max that's insane, I mean I know she's been depressed lately but I don't think Kate would do that"

 **Max:** "Listen to to me! I've seen it happen before.. I was barely able to save her but I did. This time is different though I don't know what to do but we can't let that happen to Kate. Here's my number I want you to text me if you suspect anything ok?"

 **Warren:** "I don't know what to believe anymore honestly, I mean the sea life is dying on the beach, it snowed, and there was an eclipse. If what you're saying is true maybe you've been sent to save the us, I think I'll believe anything after what we seen the past couple of days"

 **Max:** "Anything?.. I've seen visions in my head.. I've seen death around me, I felt the destruction of Arcadia Bay, but it didn't stop in just this town.. Warren, in my head, I think I saw the end of the world."


	6. Chapter 6 Choices

Max and Warren talked for hours before Stella dragged him away. Max was happy that Warren was with someone even though she thought Brooke was an ideal match for Warren. It was good that she could basically unload everything on her mind and now Warren could be that guardian angel for Kate just incase. It was super late and all of Blackwell was now dark but Max just laid on her bed thinking not really able to sleep.

Max woke up in a cold sweat the next morning this time not due to a vision of the storm but due to feeling alone. Making up with Kate and Warren was a good start but she missed Chloe.

After hanging out with her and reconnecting with her for the past two days in her timeline it was devastating to lose all of the time together. The only problem was Max didn't know how bad their prior relationship was in this timeline. Since Chloe wasn't a student anymore nobody in Blackwell would know and the only person who would know is Rachel but she's been missing for months.

After showing and getting dressed Max decided the first place see would try to find Chloe was the Two Whales. Having Joyce there might help defuse the situation if Chloe was in a bad mood already plus she could get some breakfast as well. It was a short trip from Blackwell to the Two Whale Dinner but Max decided she would take the bus until she saw her keychain.

 **Max:** "What the hell?" Max realized she had in car in this reality! Her parents never allowed her to use the credit card on anything besides essential school supplies, tuition, and food. She thought it must have been a birthday present or something probably from Victoria or maybe even Nathan.

Max walked out to the parking lot clicking around having no idea which car was hers until the shiny red hybrid unlocked. She got into the drivers seat and took off for the Two Whales thinking about what she would say to Chloe. When she arrived everything seemed the same, the fisherman handing out flyers, the two people waiting at the bus stop, and the trucker outside the restaurant.

Max sat in her car for about 10 minutes nervously thinking about the situation and trying to calm her mind. She finally walked inside the dinner and peaked around for Chloe but Chloe wasn't in the dinner yet. Max sat in the same booth that Chloe and her always sat in and nervously looked around, she already felt out of place so she hid her face into a menu.

 **Joyce:** "Max.. it's good to see you again" Joyce gave her a friendly smile

 **Max:** "Hi Joyce, I.. um.. I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble the other day"

 **Joyce:** "I don't know what happened but don't blame yourself Max, David was out of line yelling at you like that"

 **Max:** "Thank you but No.. I deserved it.. I've been a terrible friend to Chloe.."

Joyce noticed how depressed Max looked so she sat down across from Max to comfort her.

 **Joyce:** "Max I know a lots changed in the past years, life has been tough ever since William passed and it hit Chloe especially hard.. she's always so angry but she's still my sweet little girl. And you Max, you're still that cute little pirate that used to play in the backyard with Chloe in my eyes. So don't worry everything will be fine, now what can I make you for breakfast Max?"

Joyce always knew exactly what to say to cheer someone up and she did it again lifting Max's spirits.

 **Max:** "I feel like I haven't had your Belgian waffles in ages" Max smiled as Joyce gave her some coffee.

 **Joyce:** "And.. here you go Max" Joyce gave her the plate of orgasmic breakfast food. Belgian waffles, a side of bacon, hash browns, and two slices of toast.

 **Max:** "It smells delicious oh my god I'm drooling" she laughed as Joyce appreciated the compliment

"Um do you know if Chloe's coming? I'd like to talk to her"

 **Joyce:** "I'm sorry Max, I don't know where she is or what she's doing today. But I'm sure she'd like to catch up with you too. I'll leave you to your breakfast"

Joyce walked off to serve the other customers in the dinner as Max scarfed down her breakfast. In this reality Max was kinda loaded so she happily left Joyce a huge tip when she was taking breakfast orders. Joyce never charged Max or Chloe but Max wanted to finally return the favor and pay back Joyce in some kind of way for her kindness.

Well if Chloe's didn't come to the Two Whales for breakfast then the next best possible place would be the junkyard Max thought as she left the parking lot. She arrived to the junkyard in about half an hour and it looked the same as the other realities junkyard.

 **Max:** "Chloe?! Are you here? Please I want to talk" Max looked around but there was no sign of her here either until a moment later someone approached her.

 **Frank:** "What are you doing here? Where's Prescott?" Frank approached her frustratedly as he had dropped a backpack on the ground.

 **Max:** "Please.. step back" Max backed away scared of what Frank Bowers might do.

 **Frank:** "What? Why are you acting for strange Maxine" Frank noticed Max acting differently. Normally Max was confident and even arrogant when interacting with Frank but that was of course when Nathan was with her. "Where's your boyfriend at anyways? I was expecting him for this deal"

 **Max:** "Deal? What deal? Look I don't want any trouble"

 **Frank:** "What is this?! Are you trying to waste my time?" Frank grabbed Max by the throat and placed a knife by her throat.

Max panicked and reached her hand out quickly rewinding time.

 **Max:** "Holy shit! Thank god I still have my powers" she thought to herself realizing how dumb she was for not testing her powers before. What if she didn't have them?! Max rewinded to a few minutes before Frank encountered her.

 **Max:** "Nathan's not here! I'm by myself Frank!" she yelled even before Frank turned the corner.

 **Frank:** "Well that's just peachy.. what are you doing here then?"

 **Max:** "Um.. Chloe asked me to meet her here"

 **Frank:** "Chloe? Well maybe I'll stick around then. That punk bitch owes me money big time" Frank sat on one of the rusty cars in the junkyard.

 **Max:** "She.. she might be a while" she looked at Frank nervously

 **Frank:** "I can wait.. with the money she owes me I can finally get outta this dump of a town"

 **Max:** "Why do you want to leave? To find Rachel?"

 **Frank:** "What do you care? You don't understand shit about Rachel, nobody does"

 **Max:** "I know you cared about her, and Chloe does too. That's why she was so angry when she..." Max quickly stopped herself before Frank would realize Chloe and her had been inside his RV and found the pictures of Frank and Rachel together.

 **Frank:** "When she what?"

 **Max:** "Um.. when she found out Rachel went missing"

 **Frank:** "I guess.. Chloe was Rachel's best friend. But that doesn't change anything she still owes me money and she's not getting out of that. Where's your boyfriend at anyways? He's late"

 **Max:** "Nathan's not my boyfriend.. and I think he's not feeling well"

 **Frank:** "That's idiot's probably high on the stuff he got yesterday. He asked for some of the strongest I have"

 **Max:** "You know I should probably check on him, I'll text Chloe too and tell her that you want your money" Max told Frank what he wanted to hear just to get out of this situation and Frank let her go since Max wasn't the one he really wanted anyways.

That did not go well. Max fast walked back to her car and drove away from the junkyard as fast as she could. The lighthouse? Maybe she's over there, hopefully she'll be there Max thought to herself as you began to calm down a bit. She pulled up to the lighthouse parking lot but nobody was there no sign of her.

Max laid her head on the steering wheel in frustration and exhaustion, the waves hitting the rocks mixed with the quit sound of nature was actually pretty calming. The sky was cloudy and rain started coming down lightly as Max tried to relax for a second before she got a phone call.

 **Victoria:** "Max! Nathan's losing his mind! He keeps talking about how he's tired of people trying to control him, using him. I asked him who but he just keeps repeating the same things over and over again. And he's getting violent"

 **Max:** "Call security, call Mr. Madsen. Victoria he could be dangerous"

 **Victoria:** "Security? They're not going to do anything. They're all scared of losing their jobs if they do anything to Nathan. His family pretty much owns the school remember? I just hope he's gonna be alright, he kicked me out of his room and he's raging out right now.."

 **Max:** "Just give him some space for now. I'll head back to Blackwell as soon as I can"

Max thought to herself. Oh god.. it wasn't suppose to happen like this. What if Chloe's at Blackwell, it's happening all over again! Max sped off for Blackwell praying that Chloe won't be in the bathroom with Nathan like she was when Max first discovered her powers.

 **Max:** "Please Chloe.. please be ok. Please" Max was starting to tear up as she drove when she got another call

 **Warren:** "Max! Where are you?!"

 **Max:** "I heading back to Blackwell right now. Warren have you seen Chloe on campus?"

 **Warren:** "Her trucks in the parking lot, I don't know but it's Kate! I saw her arguing with Mr. Jefferson and she looked absolutely broken and stormed off"

 **Max:** "What? Warren you have to stop her! Don't let her out of your sight!"

 **Warren:** "I was following her but Mr. Madsen stopped me when Kate went into the girls dorm. I can't go into the girls dorm Max, it has to be you"

 **Max:** "this is life and death! Warr-" her phone suddenly cut off as a lightning bolt flashed brightly in the sky.

The rain was coming down furiously as Max drove as fast as she could. The winds were whipping the body of her car as if the weather was angry with her. No, no, no.. Max thought to herself I have to save Kate from jumping but what if Nathan is in that bathroom and Chloe ends up paying with her life? She tried calling again but her phone was dead. She stuck out her hand and tried rewinding back to this morning but she could only go back a few seconds before her nose started bleeding. What's wrong?! Not again! She thought to herself, the universe was screaming at her, like it was giving Max a choice. Save Kate or Save Chloe?


	7. Chapter 7 Consquences

_Thank you Time Dragon, Xemtlenc, and the lovely guests who left reviews for the story! Chapters maybe uploaded less frequently because my life is getting more hectic but I'm not gonna abandon the story. Anyways enjoy this latest chapter!_

The sky was black as night, winds were furious, and the rain hailed down as if they were bullets when Max finally arrived at Blackwell. She paused for a brief moment thinking about her actions, one more time she raised her hand forward to test her rewind powers but they were gone for the moment. She cursed at herself why does my power always fail when my friends need me the most? It may torment her forever but she made up her mind and ran in one direction.

It took a little over five minutes but Max bursted into the girls bathroom finding nothing out of the ordinary. In fact the halls and the bathroom were empty for all Max could see, where is everyone? Max searched to the very last stall to check and indeed she was alone. Shit! Did see make a mistake? Maybe there's still time to save Kate but that's when Nathan entered the bathroom.

Max stayed hidden behind the stalls observing and she saw the Victoria was right. Nathan was acting paranoid, talking to himself. Max didn't know what to do, she felt frozen in place, she was panicking herself and that's when Chloe entered as well.

 **Nathan:** "So what do you want?"

 **Chloe:** "I hope you checked the perimeter, as my step-ass would say. Now, let's talk bidness."

 **Nathan:** "I got nothing for you."

 **Chloe:** "Wrong. You got hella cash."

 **Nathan:** "That's my family, not me"

 **Chloe:** "Oh boo hoo, poor little rich kid. I know you been pumpin' drugs n' shit to kids around here... I bet your respectable family would help me out if I went to them. Man, I can see the headlines now."

 **Nathan:** "Leave them out of this, bitch."

 **Chloe:** "I can tell everybody Nathan Prescott is a punk ass who begs like a little girl and talks to himself!"

 **Nathan:** "You don't know who the fuck I am or who you're messing around with!" Nathan took out his gun and pointed it at Chloe

 **Chloe:** "Where'd you get that? What are you doing? Come on, put that thing down!"

Max's heart was racing and her adrenaline was pumping. "Come on Max do something!" she thought to herself as she stepped out.

 **Max:** "Nathan stop!" she shouted surprising Nathan as he turned his gun on Max out on instinct

Chloe was just as surprised to see Max as Nathan and she quickly grabbed Nathan's hand before he could shoot.

 **Chloe:** "Drop the gun asshole!"

 **Nathan:** "Get the fuck off me bitch!"

The two wrestled over control of the gun making the pistol wave in random directions before a shot fired into the ceiling shocking all three of them for a moment.

 **Chloe:** "Are you fucking crazy?!"

 **Nathan:** "This is all your fault!"

Nathan gave Chloe a knee to the stomach and Chloe fell down but she still had a firm grip on Nathan and the gun which cause Nathan to fall down with her. The two struggled on the ground and Chloe got Nathan on his back and punched him in the face trying to knock him out. Max thought this was her chance to break them up and prevent anyone from getting hurt further. Max sprinted towards Chloe but in that moment Nathan overpowered Chloe. He took the gun and pointed it at Chloe's head but she quickly pushed the gun away before another shot rang out.

 **Nathan:** "Oh fuck! Shit... fuck!" Nathan dropped the gun and Chloe took it before seeing what Nathan was looking at.

 **Chloe:** "Oh my god, Max!"

Max looked at the both of them before falling into the side of the stall. She felt a sharp stabbing pain almost like she was being cut by a hot knife in her body. She clutched her chest and saw the red in her hands as she fell to the ground.

 **Chloe:** "Max!" Chloe rushed over pushing Nathan aside and grabbed Max before she collapsed on the ground. "Go get someone!" she yelled at a dazed Nathan as he stumbled out of the bathroom.

 **Max:** "Ch.. Chloe.. I'm glad you're ok.." she struggled to say to a shocked Chloe

 **Chloe:** "Oh fuck! I didn't mean for this to happen! Please Max hang on!" But as she said those words Max closed her eyes and lost consciousness "Max! Wake up! MAX!" Chloe shook Max but nothing as David Madsen arrived along police and paramedics.

"Well done idiot"

 **Max:** "Huh?" Max laid there confused "wait what happened? Where am I?" She was laying on what seemed like a hospital bead but the entire room was black with this creepy red lighting.

"What? You lost you memories too? You're dead mad moron, first you ruined everything and now you killed us. "

 **Max:** "I didn't..." she was more confused then ever "who are you?"

"Who do you think? I'm you" the voice materialized into a version of herself right in front of Max. But this Max had anger and coldness in her eyes and voice.

 **Alternate Universe Max:** "Who said you could take over my mind and body anyways?! I had everything until you stole my life away from me!"

 **Max:** "I.. I didn't mean to. I was only trying to save William, for Chloe"

 **AU Max:** "Why? That bitch doesn't deserve anything from us. I can't believe you let yourself be fooled into doing anything for her. You're pathetic"

 **Max:** "You're wrong! Chloe is my best friend in the world. She's more caring then anyone I've ever met so don't you dare talk about her like that"

 **AU Max:** "Caring? She ended up getting you killed" she laughed "The only thing she cares about is drugs, and that loser Rachel Amber. She doesn't give a shit about us."

 **Max:** "That's you're fault! I read all your journal entries, I know how you and your fucking Vortex Club treated Chloe, Rachel, Kate, Warren, all my friends.. You made their lives a living hell!"

 **AU Max:** "They aren't my concern. They weren't my friends... Everything I've accomplished I did myself. Everyone else was just a pawn, even you're idol Mark Jefferson. I bet you couldn't even secure the Everyday Hero's prize huh?"

 **Max:** "What do you mean?"

 **AU Max:** "Ugh, like I said you ruined everything! I bet you acted so stupid and awkward in front of him when he approached you. Mark was going to make me his "personal project" imagine being able to model and be photographed by Mark Jefferson himself. To go to San Francisco with him.. share a bed with him.."

 **Max:** "I can't believe there's any version of me like this... what's wrong with you?" Max looked grossed out just by the idea

 **AU Max:** "Aww.. what's wrong? There's nothing wrong with being flirtatious Max. Do you only have eyes for your precious punk Chloe? I know you kissed her. Is that it? Saving yourself for her?" she laughed mockingly

 **Max:** "How did you..."

 **AU Max:** "I'm you remember? But you aren't me. I gained all your memories when you morphed into my body and put me into this black abyss. But it's not all bad I suppose at least I have some company now even if it is like I'm talking to myself. How was that kiss anyways? I know it was your first kiss"

 **Max:** "I don't know.." She looked down wondering if she was going to be trapped in this black room forever. There must be someway out of here.

 **AU Max:** "There's no way out of here. Believe me I tried everything. Now tell me about your kiss" she teased Max and got up to her closely

 **Max:** "What are doing?..." Max backed up uncomfortably and the AU Max came up closer.

 **AU Max:** "I want to know, I've been stuck in this limbo for what seems like years. You're the only human interaction I've had since I got here." She placed her hands on Max's face leaning in for a kiss

 **Max:** "This is too weird!" she backed out but the AU Max pulled in again until she was on top of Max and kissed her before going through her.

 **AU Max:** "What the hell?" Suddenly she could see the ceiling of blackness turn into light and both Max's saw the real world. Everything was moving fast but they both saw Chloe and what seemed like Max's body being rushing into the ER.

 **Max:** "We're still alive.."

Suddenly the AU Max attacked Max

 **AU Max:** "I'm still alive! I need to get out of this place, this fucking Abyss! Take me back!" she yelled out as she choked Max

 **Max:** "Get.. get off me!" She kicked her away but the AU Max was acting like she was possessed. "I won't let you ruin everyone's life"

 **AU Max:** "You ruined my life!" She pounced on Max and punched her in the face. "Don't worry I'll fix everything you broke. Chloe can go back to being an emotional punk bitch , Kate go back to preaching while being a famous viral slut, and I can return to ruling Blackwell!"

Max struggled with her alternate self but the AU Max was much more aggressive and dirty resorting to eye pokes, choking, whatever it took to end Max's life so she could be the one to return to the world of the living. And then the AU Max began to become transparent as Max was struggled just to breathe being choked out. Max was giving up hope until she heard Chloe's voice begging for Max not to give up and wake up.

Chloe's word fueled Max as she grabbed the AU Max and dragged her to the ground. Max fought but the two were evenly matched seeing as they were the same in nearly every way physically.

 **AU Max:** "You're weak Max! You can't beat me and you know it!" She beat Max mercilessly the more damage she did the Max the closer the AU Max felt like she was escaping back into the real world.

Max was beaten and the last thing she could do before being beat to death was reach out her hand in an attempt to rewind to before they fought. The darkroom began swirling in a Vortex and the AU Max knew what was happening and she grabbed Max's hand trying to break it before the rewind happened. The room began spinning out of control as the AU Max stomped on Max's hand crushing it as Max screamed.

Everything went dark and Max's eyes opened in the real world.

 **Chloe:** "Max! Oh thank god you're back!"


	8. Chapter 8: The Return

_(Soooooooo... I am young Max Caulfield, by that i mean no contact for 1 year lol seriously though I'm sorry for pretty much abandoning this story for a year. I had to read all chapters of my own story just to remember what happened lol anyways I'm back and continuing the story for anyone still sticking around (you are my Chloe if you really do remember this story)_

The sound of fire alarm could be heard miles away as all of Blackwell was in lockdown mode. The sound of police sirens and ambulance whistles were everywhere. The police entered Principle Well's office as he was talking to someone on the phone. Chloe had followed the ambulance that Max was in despite the paramedics objections the blue haired punk would not let Max be alone even for a second until Max was put into surgery.

Those few hours were hell for Chloe, it was eerily similar to the time Chloe had to wait for Rachel when she was stabbed. This time was different though there was so much confusion in Chloe's head. Why did Max save her? After all their arguments after all the hell they inflicted on each other Chloe would have never thought Max would do that. She desperately needed Max to be ok but she needed answers too. Luckly she would get her answers as the doctors came out and said Max would be ok, the bullet didn't damage anything vital and actually hit more towards her shoulder as Chloe immediately asked to see her.

 **Chloe:** "Max?.. can you hear me?" She asks softly as Max looks with blurry eyes

 **Max:** …."Chloe? Where are we?"

 **Chloe: "** The hospital, Max... you saved my life. I mean.. I can't believe you saved me"

 **Max: "** Chloe you the most important person in my life. I'll always be there for you even if it did seem like it." Max says as Chloe has a puzzled look on her face. "Chloe I need you to know something.." Max says before she loses consciousness.

 **Chloe:** "MAX?!" Chloe shouts as a doctor and nurse rush back in the room. "What's wrong?! What happened?" Chloe yells nervously and backs up.

The medical personal make Chloe leave the room as Chloe bangs on the door upset they would keep her out. After a few minutes they come out of the room as Chloe asks if Max is ok but the doctor ignores her walking past her and Chloe then pleads with the nurse. She can see Chloe about to break down in tears so she tells her what she knows saying it's something with Max's brain. The nurse says even the doctors don't know exactly whats wrong but its like Max was suffering from severe brain trauma. Chloe looks at her even more confused then before as the nurse goes to treat other patients. She needed to sit down and just digest all the information before suddenly she received a text alert from the Blackwell security department. She was a little surprised to still be getting these alerts its been years since she was a Blackwell student.

 **Blackwell Text Alert:** "Attention all students, as many of you know there was an incident that occurred this afternoon. A threat was made on our campus, our faculty and our students however the Arcadia Bay Police department have neutralized it. Students and faculty may return to campus but as a precaution classes will resume next week. We would like to reassure our community that safety is the top priority when it comes to Blackwell Academy. More information can be found on our website"

 **Chloe:** "Are you fucking shitting me?!" she yelled out loud. She knew that drunk jackass Principle was behind this. They're seriously gonna try and cover up a shooting?! It must be the Prescott's covering everything up but she never thought they had the power to hide something this big. I mean Max was shot! You can't just cover that up like it didn't happen!

Chloe sat in frustration thinking of everything that's happened. They're probably cleaning the crime scene right now she thought. Would Max even be angry at Nathan? She didn't know what Nathan was to Max but they were always hanging out together but c'mon he shot her! As far as Chloe knew Nathan didn't even check on Max. Joyce and David soon arrived at the hospital to check on Max and Chloe.

 **Joyce:** "Oh Chloe, are you ok? I was so worried!" Joyce ran hugging her baby

 **Chloe:** "Im fine mom.. it was Max.. she.. she saved me but I don't know how's she's doing now.." She says trying to hold back emotions until she sees David.

 **Chloe:** "David, what the fuck was that Blackwell alert about?! You saw exactly what happened and that punk ass Nathan Prescott wasn't even mentioned!" Chloe yells not holding back

 **David:** "I know Chloe, but I need you to understa-"

 **Chloe:** "Understand WHAT?! That you're a fucking failure? That all your bullshit Rambo spying hasn't done anything?!" Chloe berates David before he cuts her off

 **David:** "Chloe!... I know. I know that message was full of bullshit. I know that Principle Well's is covering up a crime but I also know the Prescott's are dangerous. I tried to get the gun.. the guns Nathan used so I would finally have the evidence I need to take down all this corruption but I failed.. Sean Prescott's crooked cops stopped me from searching Nathan's room and getting the gun. They've probably destroyed it by now.."

 **Chloe:** "What about the blood in the bathroom? For fucks sake Max is living evidence of this shooting!"

 **David:** "They've already cleaned up the crime scene and Sean Prescott's already got a fake alibi for Nathan with witnesses to back it up. Principle Well's told me to make sure Max doesn't incriminate Nathan either.."

 **Chloe:** "What do you mean?"

 **David:** "They're gonna say Max brought the gun and tried to end her own life"

 **Chloe:** "what?! That's fucking bullshit! Who the hell would believe that?"

 **David:** "I know.. Chloe I promise you the Prescott's won't get away with this. I will not let them cover this up and bury it. I just need more time to get proof. In the mean time Chloe do not involve yourself with this. You're the only witness and you have to remember the Prescott's control to much of this town. You can't trust anyone"

Chloe frustratingly nods to David to give him peace of mind but there's no way she's letting this slide. She'd burning everything to the fucking ground before letting Nathan slide for this, not after almost shooting her. After a few hours Joyce and David leave but Chloe stays at the hospital inside Max's room. She still hadn't waken up but Chloe couldn't just leave her alone in the hospital, Max's parents were alerted and heading her but they were out of the country on vacation.

The next morning

 **Max:** "Chloe.. you're here" Max whispers to Chloe waking her up

 **Chloe:** "Max, you're awake! I was afraid you were gone.. listen I know our relationship is well.. nonexistent but you hella saved me still and.." Chloe rambles a bit awkwardly

 **Max:** "Chloe listen to me, this is gonna sound fucking insane but I'm not the Max that you know, You are my best friend and I've gone through hell and back for you" Max says to Chloe

 **Chloe:** "huh? Ok are you fucking around Max or is this what those doctors were talking about or are you just high from the morphine? C'mon don't ruin what's kinda a tender moment here."

 **Max:** "Chloe.. you're gonna think I'm crazy... but I can rewind time"

 **Chloe:** "Ok high, you are definitely high as fuck right now."

 **Max:** "I know you still have the flip phone we decorated as kids in your desk, the art mural we drew together is still in your backyard, you keep a picture of Rachel Amber and you in a box under your bed, I know we have memories shared together that you don't remember because I've fucked with time so many times that I've been thrown in a reality where I've treated you like shit even though you are the one person that I would go through hell to protect." Max says pouring her heart out to Chloe

 **Chloe:** "M.. Max.. how.. but how's this possible? Max.. Start from the beginning."


	9. Chapter 9: Pricefield Rises

_Next chapter is up and while writing I realized its been super dark lol So this chapter is gonna be lighter with Pricefield. Maybe a calm before the storm? anyways thanks for reading and enjoy._

The world seemed still as if time had stopped at least that was how Chloe felt in her mind. How else would one process the monumental bomb-shell that Max just dropped on her. Max Caulfield, ex best friend, had time travel powers and the current who just saved her life was not the same person she resented for sometime. It was something supernatural and totally unbelievable but as crazy as it sounded Chloe felt the change in the was Max moved and even talked. The cold uncaring Max wasn't laying in this hospital bed it was the warm best friend she had known as a kid.

 **Chloe:** "Wait then what happened to the other you?"

 **Max:** "I'm really sure.. I remember fighting with her in this place that was covered in darkness but I feel like she's still a part of me. Sometimes I can hear her voice in the back of my mind but it's like I mental barriers that keep her from overpowering my mind." Max tried to explain even though she knew she sounded crazy.

 **Chloe:** "Dude.. that's hella insane! but.. i don't know its like you ARE different. I believe you, just don't let her come back please"

 **Max:** "I'll try for you Chloe"

 **Chloe:** "I'll help you through this Max I don't know how but whatever it takes"

 **Max:** "Chloe you've already helped me more then you'll ever know. Just being back together with you is like a pressure lifted off my heart and soul"

 **Chloe:** "Damn Super Max you're giving me way too much credit. You saved me remember? I haven't done anything yet" Chloe chuckles "I do have another question though, if you're from a different place or universe then is there another me?"

And with that question Max suddenly thought about what happened prior to her entering this reality. Chloe was devastated learning about Rachel and Frank's situation but what about this realities Chloe?

 **Max:** "Chloe cab I ask you a weird question? what do you know about Rachel Amber?"

 **Chloe:** "huh? um.. she.. she meant.. she saved me, basically after you left I had nobody. I felt abandoned and Rachel was there for me. We were gonna kick the worlds ass and then she just disappeared… without one word.. why do you ask?" Max looked down in disappointed even in this reality Rachel is missing but should I tell Chloe the truth about Rachel and Frank? "Max? Do you know something about Rachel's disappearance?"

 **Max:** "Um.. no it's just.. well even in my reality Rachel's gone" Max said sadly. She hated hiding the truth but she remembered how Chloe reacted when they found out together in Franks RV which actually put her where she is now.

After a few weeks Max was released from the hospital, she stayed at Chloes house since she didn't really feel safe returning back to the dorms at Blackwell and this would give her a chance to further reconnect with Chloe.

 **Chloe:** "I'm not even gonna lie its fucking awesome to have you back and sleeping over here. Just like when we were kids."

 **Max:** "I'm just glad Joyce and David are ok with me staying here after I treated them and you so horribly."

 **Chloe:** "Um hellooo earth to Super Max you hella saved my life! It's the least we could do and I'm still fucking tripping over that!"

 **Max:** "Chloe I don't wanna sound mean but it's totally not the first time I've save you" Max lets out a small laugh at a bewildered Chloe and she smiles back.

Max had some time to text Warren and Kate and give them an update on herself as well as asking how Kate was doing. Max's situation at Blackwell ended most of Kate's bullying but other Blackwell students at that was the hot topic even thought nobody knew what exactly happened that day in the backroom. Warren and Kate believed Max but the Prescott's hid their tracks like professional criminals and without the police or even Principle Well's support Nathan was still untouchable. After the two eat some dinner courtesy of Joyce they review all the clues about Rachel's disappearance for hours before deciding to get some sleep.

 **Chloe:** "Max I just can't believe how insane these past weeks have been. I thought I'd never want to see you again but its like a fucking miracle brought you back to me. I don't know if that's destiny if there even is such a thing." Chloe said as she was getting ready for bed, she looked over at Max wondering what she was staring at. "Max? you ok?" Max was looking at all the clothes she brought from her dorm. She couldn't believe her other self would wear such revealing clothes as pjs nearly everything was see through!

 **Chloe:** "Damn Max you've probably got every guy in Blackwell hitting on you and probably some girls too" Chloe teased Max

 **Max:** " YOU ARE THE WORST, these aren't even my clothes!" she blushed as Chloe teased her mercilessly

 **Chloe:** " I bet you'd look hella hot in them though" Chloe laughed "here you can wear some of my clothes" handing Max a fresh t-shirt and shorts, casually looking away so Max could undress thinking to herself _why am I getting so damn awkward around Max right now? she used to sleep over all the time._

After Max got dressed she looked back at Chloe and could see her awkward stare into space and a bit of blushing.

 **Max:** "She's so cute, Chloe did the same thing after our swim at Blackwell"

Max thought to herself. I wonder how she really feels about me… we're best friends but I dunno.. I mean it hurt when Kate and Warren were mad at me but when Chloe was angry at me it felt totally different. Like it crushed my heart.. is that something I should feel if she's just a friend? As Max laid next to Chloe she asked about the past couple of years before they both drifted to sleep.

 **Alternate Max** : "Wake up faker"

 **Max:** "What? where am I?…Chloe?"

 **Alternate Max:** "oh god.. it's so sad, you really are in love with that punk.. even though she doesn't love you back. but no.. you're back with me!" The alternate universe Max reached out quickly and swiped at Max but pasted through her "shit.. well I maybe trapped for now but you aren't getting rid of me. I will reclaim my life and change everything back to the way they were before you fucked it all up"

 **Max:** "No, you're not hurting anyone else and you're not getting anywhere near Chloe again. I won't let you"

 **Alternate Max:** "Oh poor sweet baby Maxine, you can try.. but I can feel you struggling to maintain control. Your mind is weak, Chloe will be you're undoing and once you slip I'll be there. Like a shadow ready to consume you! now enjoy the time you have left." The Alternate Max laughed and kissed Max on the forehead.

With that Max woke up in a cold sweat, heart pounding out of her chest, and breathing heavily. Her nose started bleeding and Chloe woke up and quickly moved to her aid.

 **Chloe:** "Max! what's wrong?!" she held the fragile girl in her arms and quickly wiped the blood off Max's nose.

 **Max:** "I don't know.. I maybe just exhausted but I.. I don't know what happened, I could feel my other-self clawing inside my mind and trying to take over"

 **Chloe:** "Don't worry Max, you can fight it. You're stronger then her, you're stronger then you know. Try to get some rest, I'll be right here at your side in the morning" She held her all night so Max could feel safe and drift back to sleep.

The next morning Max woke up feeling more refreshed with Chloe snuggled up right next to her maybe all she needed was a good nights rest. Max recalled Chloe photobombing her selfie the last time she slept over in Chloe's room and wondered if she would do the same this time. She quietly picked up her camera and took a photo to remember the moment. However this time Chloe was still asleep have stayed up all night to comfort Max after her nightmare. As Max slowly pried herself out of Chloe's grasp she hear mumbling.

 **Chloe:** "mmmmh… don't go Max" she looked down at Chloe and whispered back "rest easy buttercup I'm never leaving you"

After Max brushed and showered to get ready for the day Chloe finally just began to wake up.

 **Chloe:** "No more nightmares right? don't you wish we could just stay here forever, like when we were kids" Chloe said as Max giggled a bit. "What?"

 **Max:** "oh nothing. its just I feel like we've had this conversation once before" Max smiled remembering the night they took a swim in the Blackwell pool and the morning after.

 **Chloe:** "Did you rewind? holy crap! did i screw something up?! I was just laying here!"

 **Max:** "No, no, you dork" she laughed as she was getting dressed. She put on her clothes but she felt so awkward wearing cashmere and bright pants. How did any version of herself feel comfortable wearing something like this she thought to herself. It's like Victoria did all her shopping.

 **Chloe:** "What's the matter?" Chloe saw Max's face off uneasiness again and got worried.

 **Max:** "Uh.. this isn't really my style.. you should see the plain clothes I used to wear" she laughs as Chloe breathes a sigh of relief

 **Chloe:** "Ahhh so its a fashion emergency not a real.. Oh wait! dude! we should totally go shopping! I could give you a complete make over! maybe some tats, piercings, maybe some hair dye?" she says super excited

 **Max:** " woah slow down Chloe.. i don't know"

 **Chloe:** "C'mon I'll totally be your guild for this! you can afford to take chan-"

Max suddenly stuck her hand out and paused time, she definitely remembered this moment, even in a different universe where so many things were fucked up Chloe and I are in this moment again? It felt like destiny as cheesy as it sounded in Max's head. As she lowered her hand so Chloe could finish her sentence, this time Max was gonna test how Chloe really felt for her. She lowered her hand and time resumed as Chloe momentarily forgot what she was saying.

 **Chloe:** "uhh.. Chances! yeah! whenever and whatever you want to try… for example, I dare you to kiss me!"

 **Max:** "what?"

 **Chloe:** "I double dare you. kiss me now"

Max's heart was racing and she moved forward to kiss Chloe but like before she almost startled Chloe. Damnit Max she thought to herself. Why am I so nervous? I did this once before already… Max quickly rewound to try again.

 **Chloe:** "I double dare you. Kiss me now"

With that Max slowly moved in tilting her head for a kiss, Chloe teasing demeanor suddenly vanished. She did think Max would take this seriously and she leaned in as well to meet Max's lips. Max closed her eyes first and there was no awkward break away this time as Chloe embraced the kiss and they both felt it. The teasing and playfulness was replaced by something real. Chloe leaned in and held Max at that moment, something Chloe felt even as early as when they were pretending to be pirates but always feared, afraid Max didn't feel the same way. Max was the first to pull away and covered her mouth surprised and blushing.

 **Chloe:** "…holy shit.. wow"

Chloe was struggling just to speak in logically literate sentences while Max had a million thoughts racing through her mind. _What's Chloe thinking? Did i make this super awkward for her? Is she thinking I'm crazy? did I just complicate and ruin our relationship? what is she thinking?! Max began to panic inside I better rewind and just play it safe._ Max slowly raised her hand and began to rewind before Chloe quickly grabbed her hand stopping her.

 **Chloe:** "No! don't you dare take kiss back Max!" Chloe smiled holding Max's hand "Unless you feel different… please don't take this away from me. That was hella fucking amazing" Max stood there almost speechless. "Come on say something!" Chloe put her heart out there and was getting worried Max didn't feel what she felt.

 **Max:** " Chloe.. I've felt this way for a long time." she hugged Chloe

 **Chloe:** "Really? wow.. damn look at us all hella getting mushy" As she holds Max

 **Max:** "you are such a dork, a beautiful dork"

 **Chloe:** "yeah but I'm your beautiful dork"


End file.
